The New Girl
by Krystal Fire680
Summary: 13 year old Andrea gets a book on DBZ, her favorite show...but because of it, she's transported to their world! Occasional Comic releif, and MAYBE some romance...I am so weird...
1. The Handbook

Howdy, people! Sup? I know I have a trillion other fics up out there already, but I just HAD to put this one up!! Okay, so this is my new story!! ^^ R&R please!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Dragon Ball Z, would I be sitting in my house in my PJs writing this? No, I wouldn't for all you stupid LAWYER PEOPLE!!! GO AWAY!!! *Lawyers hiss evilly and evaporate in a wisp of smoke* The only things I DO own-don't get your hopes up, lawyer people-are Kara and.Kara^_^ Even if you do sue, you'll get a stuffed figure of Veggie and a bunch of Yu- gi-oh cards, so Leave NOW!!!! ######################################################################## The New Girl Chapter one  
  
Thirteen year old Andrea walked down the street. She glanced at her watch and started running down the street, not caring if she bowled over a few people. Soon she came to a homey looking house, and bust through the door.  
  
"Himomhowwasyourdayminewasgreatbye!" she said, whizzing past her mother, up the stairs, and into her room, grabbing her remote and clicked on the TV.  
  
"Toonami has a great new schedule!!" The robot guy said as the show's lineup was shown. "At five is SD Gundam..."  
  
"Crappy show..." Andrea murmured as it showed cute little Gundam people prance around.  
  
"At five thirty is Cyborg 009...  
  
"So, so show..." Andrea said, bored.  
  
"At six is..."  
  
"Dragon Ball Z, the best show in the whole freakin' universe!!!!" Andrea finished for the TV.  
  
"He-Man!!" the robot exclaimed happily.  
  
Andrea's left eye twitched.  
  
"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU U!!!" she screamed.  
  
Down stairs, Andrea's father said, "Something happened to Dragon Ball X or whatever."  
  
"I'm goin' out..." Andrea said as she walked sullenly out the door.  
  
"Be back by seven, dear." Her mother said.  
  
She walked to the Comic store, where there was tons of DBZ stuff.  
  
"Andrea! What's up, girl, you look like someone died!!" said the woman at the counter.  
  
"Worse...they cancelled Dragon Ball Z..." Andrea said.  
  
"No! Ugh, those jerks! Here, kid, take this," the woman said, tossing her a Jolly Rancher, Andrea's favorite.  
  
"Thanks, Jen...y'know what? I wish I could be in the DBZ world. You know, see Vegeta...beat the crud outta Frieza and Cell and Buu...Vegeta...I would get to see what GT is for a while...Vegeta...did I say Vegeta yet?" Andrea said wistfully as she opened the candy.  
  
"You've always been a Vegeta fan, eh? Well, here, take this too, kid. It's always a good Cheer bringer for me. To tell you the truth, this is the thing that influenced my love of DBZ the most!" said Jen, as she handed her a rolled up magazine.  
  
"Really?" Andrea said as she unrolled it. On the cover in big letters was: THE COMPLETE DBZ HANDBOOK! Special Edition! Extra Survey In Back!  
  
"You keep that, and try filling out the survey, too. It could prove interesting..." Jen said, her smile widening mischievously.  
  
"Th-thanks Jen!" Andrea said, and bolted out the door. When she got home, she memorized the entire chapter on Saiyans, (especially the part about Vegeta) then went to the survey. When she was done, the sheet looked like this:  
  
Who is your favorite character: VEGETA!!! Who is your least favorite: ??!! I can't decide between Bulma, CAUSE SHE TOOK MY VEGGIE AWAY!! And Roshi...he's just creepy...Yamcha, then, cause one, he hates Vegeta, and two, he's just stupid. If you could choose, which saga would you like to be in: All of em, starting with the Saiyan saga! (Veggie^^) Who is your favorite Saiyan: -_-U Haven't I made that clear??!! VEGGIE, STUPIT, Veggie!! What is your favorite food: Wut does this have to do with DBZ? Chicken and broccoli, I guess... If you could spar with any 2 DBZ chars, Who would it be: Vegeta and Piccolo ^_^ If you found 4,678 dollars in a brown, unmarked bag, what would you do: ...this is another DBZ unrelated question...I'd keep it, duh! But then, since I would get guilty, I'd try to return it, but if I couldn't I'd say it's MYNE! If you could be ANYONE in the DBZ series, who would it be: ...I dun't know...I wouldn't want to be Vegeta, cuz then he'd be me, and not Vegeta...Goku. Then I would be able to fight with Veggie a lot!! ^^ Would you want to be Kami and/or Dendae: No! If you had the Namekian Dragon Balls, what would you wish for: I would wish to be in the DBZ world first, then wish to have some serious power that could only be bested by...Vegeta, not Bakarot then wish to be really good looking.  
  
She finished the survey, and looked at her answers benevolently (A/N:  
this means lovingly), especially the words Veggie and Vegeta. Then she  
saw the remnants of Jen's answers. Her favorite character was Goku,  
her least favorite was Bulma, her sagas were the Android and Cell  
sagas, her fave Saiyan was Goku (duh), her fave food was ice cream,  
she wanted to spar with Trunks and Vegeta, she didn't leave any  
comment for the bag thing, she didn't want to be Kami or Dendae, and  
Andrea couldn't read the last one.  
  
"Andrea, dear, go to bed! It's 11:20!" her mother called from  
the stairs.  
  
"But in Satan City..." Andrea started to argue.  
  
"But we're not in Satan City!" her mother called. Andrea just  
grumbled.  
  
She put on her PJs, and paid homage to her Vegeta shrine. After  
that, she went to sleep, with her DBZ handbook under her pillow. As  
she Slept, the picture of Shenron on the cover's eyes glowed,  
signaling how her life would change forever.  
  
Teehee...I like cliffies! Awright, so in the next Chap, INTO THE DBZ  
WORLD WE GO!!! 


	2. A grave misconception

HI! I'm back with a whole new chappie!!! Happy now, James DOOFUS, NOT DUFFON!!! Better be...you and Jimbob were annoying me and Mai!!!  
  
Innocent Bystander: O_OU  
  
O_O;;;;;; Neways...on with the story!!! *********************************************************** The New Girl, Chap 2  
  
"Mnrfguh..." was the first sound out of Andrea's mouth when she woke up. She opened her eyes, and said, "Ma...why'd you turn the light on, so bright...?"  
  
She blinked.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" she screamed. "WHY AM I IN THE FOREST, WHY AM I IN THE-OW!" she said, running around in frantic circles, when she ran headlong into a tree.  
  
She fell backwards on her butt, and looked around. "Why am I in the forest??!!" she repeated. "There ain't no forests in Texas!!!"  
  
She just sat there for about ten minutes until she heard a rustling in a bush. "Oh...God..." she thought, and grabbed a honkin' huge branch from the ground.  
  
Suddenly, out popped a purple dragon-thingy-with-wings. It honked at her.  
  
"Uh...I'll be leaving, now..." Andrea said, quietly backing up. Then she bolted. She kept running for about a mile, and stopped when she came to a valley with rocky crags, and odd trees.  
  
"FOCUS, BRAT!!!" barked a voice about 100 feet away.  
  
"But it's not fair! How can I hit you if I can't see you??!!" replied a small voice.  
  
"Life isn't fair, kid. Deal with it!" said the first voice.  
  
Andrea sneaked up behind a rock, and almost fainted when she saw who it was.  
  
"We are going to do this over, and over, and over again until you get it straight!!" Piccolo snapped.  
  
"Fine!" Gohan said, looking miffed.  
  
"Crap...now what??!! Piccolo is gonna sense me soon!!" Andrea thought, panicking. She was right.  
  
Piccolo stopped, mid-punch. Gohan smacked him right in the jaw.  
  
"Ow! Guh...stop for a second!!" Piccolo barked.  
  
Gohan stopped. "What?"  
  
"I sense someone...he's near..." Piccolo said quietly. "Be on your guard."  
  
"Crap!! Hey, I'm a she!!!" Andrea thought.  
  
"Who are you!!?? Show yourself!!" Piccolo yelled at her rock.  
  
Andrea stood up.  
  
"Hey, it's a girl!" Gohan said.  
  
"No kidding, kid...what I want to know.." Piccolo said, folding his arms. "Is why she's spying on us."  
  
"Uh...uh...yeah, about that...um...I just...was around, and I came upon you guys! Ehhehehehehhehehe..." Andrea said.  
  
"The only part of this place that you could have possibly come from, is the forest, witch has not been inhabited for 3 centuries," Piccolo said venomously.  
  
"Oh FINE!! You want the truth??!! I'll tell you!! I was asleep in my home, and when I woke up, I was in some stupit forest, and a big purple thing came and then I ran and then I met you!!" Andrea said, fed up. Now they were both just staring at her.  
  
"Uh...Okay...what's your name, then?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Andrea," she said. She was NOT going to tell them she knew their names. She was already in hot water with Piccolo.  
  
"What does the name 'Raditz' mean to you?" Piccolo said, suddenly.  
  
"Nothing," Andrea lied.  
  
"Typical of a Saiyan!" Piccolo accused.  
  
"What?!" Andrea shrieked. "I'm not Saiyan!!"  
  
"Well, if you are truly human, how would you know about them?" Piccolo said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Uh...See, I...uh...crap..." Andrea said stupidly. She was dead.  
  
Piccolo leaned down to her eye level. "You, Saiyan girl, are going to die this day." ************************************************************************  
Well, it seems Andrea is dead.or is she? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! TAKE THAT JAMES!!! R/R please! 


	3. Her first sparring match, and the promis...

VG: Hello, my fine readers! Wussup? I am very pleased to see you all here! In this chappie, we will...  
  
Large Potted Plant: *rustles, and in a whisper* Voice one: OW! Thad wad by node!!! Voice two: S-sorry! And shh!! She's looking at us!!  
  
VG: What a large potted plant! I wasn't notified we had a new plant...I must have missed the memo...  
  
Potted Plant: 0_0U V1: Memo?! V2: SHUDDUP!!!  
  
VG: OH MY GOD!!  
  
PP: _  
  
VG: I read that when a plant talks, it needs water!  
  
PP: O_o *Gets water dumped on them*V1: I'M DROWNING!!! V2: No, you're not, you idiot!!!  
  
VG: *Looks closer* HOLY CRAP!!! JAMES!! JIMBOB!!! SPIES!!!  
  
James: YOU JUST HAD TO YELL THAT YOU'RE DROWNING, DIDN'T YOU??!  
  
Jimbob: I'M SORRY!! THAT'S A CUSTOM IN JIMBOBWAY!!!  
  
VG: SHUT UP!! I WILL NOW HAVE TO INDUCE HORRIBLE PAINFUL TORTURE AND INJURY ON YOU, WITH PAIN ON THE SIDE!!!  
  
James: SAYS WHO??!  
  
VG: Says the manual. *holds up large book*  
  
Jimbob: NO ONE READS THE MANUAL!!  
  
VG: I DO!! MUAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!! NOW PREPARE TO SUFFAH!! ************************************************************************  
"w-WHAT?!" Andrea screeched. Her mind raced. How could she cover this up?! Suddenly, she had an idea. "Y-you didn't let me finish! What I was saying was: I'm not a-sayin' anything like that!"  
  
Piccolo blinked at her. Gohan blinked at her.  
  
"So...am I still going to die?"  
  
"Uh..no...I don't think Saiyans are that stupid..." Piccolo said, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"So what's a Saiyan?" Andrea said, blissfully unaware she was just called stupid. All she was concerned about was covering up her little screw up.  
  
"We can't tell you that a Saiyan is an evil alien from outer space that wants to kill all humankind and sell our planet on E-bay. You can't know that," Gohan piped up.  
  
"Not E-bay!! You just told her, you incompetent brat!" Piccolo snapped.  
  
"So now what?" Andrea thought.  
  
"I still don't know how you got here..." Piccolo said.  
  
"I told you! I was sleeping, and I woke up here! I was...kidnapped...yeah, kidnapped!" Andrea said, marveling at how brilliant she was.  
  
"Hmph...well, since this brat spilled everything, I might as well tell you...My name's Piccolo. This is...uh...the brat..." Piccolo said lowly.  
  
"NO! I'm Gohan!" Gohan said, glaring at Piccolo.  
  
"My name? Well, I don't know if I should tell you. I don't even know you..." Andrea said, searching her mind for a good name.  
  
"Spill it, now, or die,"  
  
"My name's...uh...wait, didn't I already tell you?" Andrea said.  
  
"Yeah, but I forgot what it was already, as did the brat," Piccolo said rather sheepishly.  
  
"Kara," Andrea said, suddenly. It was a good thing, too. If she they hadn't forgotten her name, she'd be stuck with her normal name.  
  
"Welcome to the fold," Piccolo said sarcastically. "Now siddown, this is gonna take a while..."  
  
"No, just keep sparring. If these whatever-you-called-'ems are really going to destroy all human kind, then you better keep at it!" she said.  
  
"Hmph...fine, then. You do have a point. C'mon, Brat!" Piccolo said, and immediately started to throw hits at Gohan.  
  
Andrea just watched. After a while, a piece of her hair was falling down in her face, so she brushed it off. Then she pulled it back. Then she quietly got up and went to scream somewhere.  
  
"HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP!!! MY HAIR IS NOT PURPLE!! WHY IS MY HAIR PURPLE?! WHY IS-YO!" she said, and stopped as she looked at her reflection in the pool of water. Her hair was a Trunks color purple, and she was REALLY good looking.  
  
"Oh! Now I get it! I've died and gone to heaven! Stupid me!" she thought, now relieved. So she walked over to where the two were sparring. Gohan was spent.  
  
"You," Piccolo said. "Are pathetic." Gohan just plopped on the ground and huffed and puffed himself to sleep. ".takes after his father."  
  
"What?" Andrea said.  
  
"Nothing. Now look. I'm not going to let you sit around and watch. You might as well be useful for something. Now get up, and try to defend yourself!" Piccolo said, going into a fighting stance.  
  
"Look, the only time I fought was six years ago, in bad Karate lessons!!" Andrea whined, backing up.  
  
"That's going to change. ReadysetGO!" Piccolo barked, and immediately started punching and kicking. Andrea tried as she might, but only succeeded in blocking two punches out of 13,459,721.  
  
"Hmph...at least you blocked something..." Piccolo said, as Andrea dropped to the ground herself and moaned.  
  
Pain arched through every part of her body, but soon died down. "He must've gone easy on me or something..." Andrea thought.  
  
"I'd prefer not to do that again..." she said, and sat up.  
  
"Then too bad, kid. You're stuck with us for six months, and that's what we're going to do...for six months," Piccolo said, folding his arms.  
  
"Ugh..." moaned Andrea, and dropped to the ground again. ************************************************************************  
VG: Okie dokie! There you have it!  
  
James: NOOO!! NO! MAKE IT STOP!!  
  
Jimbob: THE HORROR!! THE ABSOLUTE HORROR!!!  
  
VG: SHUDDUP!! YOU'LL WATCH THE WHOLE ARCHIVE OF BARNEY AND FRIENDS FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!  
  
Barney on TV: I wuv 'oo! 'Oo wuv me! Weew a happy famawee! Wif a gweat big hug an' a kiss from me to 'oo! Won't 'oo say 'oo wuv me too?! YAY!!  
  
James+Jimbob: GAH!!  
  
VG: ^_^ R/R please! *screams are heard in the background* OH YEAH!! I'm going to change my penname to one of these: Dark Fire, Krimson Fire, Dark Dragon, Amethyst Moon, Krystal Fire, or Kitsune of Fire. Tell me in your review which one you like best. See Ya! 


	4. INTENSIVE TRAINING! And the arrival

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII!!! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAK!!!! YAY!! NEW CHAPPIE! YAY! OKAY, LET'S GET GOING! YAY! )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
For Andrea, now to be referred to as Kara, the next three months were painful.....literally. Around the beginning of the fourth, something very interesting happened.....  
  
"PUNCH! YOU CAN'T WIN A FIGHT BY BLOCKING EVERYTHING!!!" Piccolo said, after being blocked for the umpteenth time.  
  
Kara was getting sick and tired of being yelled at. At home, she had been renowned for her short temper. "FINE!" she screamed, and threw her fist out over towards Piccolo. For a brief second, she felt her fist collide against something.  
  
"Whoa! Kara, you annihilated him!!!" Gohan said, flying up to where Kara and Piccolo had been sparring. Yep. She had been taught how to fly. Now, THAT had been an adventure:  
  
Piccolo: You both will be learning how to fly now  
  
Kara: Fly?!  
  
Gohan: Really?!  
  
Piccolo: Yes.  
  
Kara: Dude, like, in the air?!  
  
Piccolo: No, in the ocean. YES, IN THE AIR!!  
  
Kara: O_O;;;;  
  
Gohan: Do we start now? ^-^  
  
Piccolo: Yes -_-U  
  
Kara: O_o  
  
*five min. later*  
  
Kara: *is falling off cliff* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *BANG* Ow.....  
  
.....Anyway, Kara opened her eyes, and looked up to where piccolo used to be.  
  
"Uh.....I swear, I didn't mean to....." she said, frantically dropping down to where there was, now, a huge crater.  
  
"Well...that was interesting....." Piccolo said from behind her. Kara whirled around to see Piccolo, with one side of his face bruised very badly.  
  
"Wow.....Kara, you rock!" Gohan said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, that's what's interesting. I thought you had never fought before," Piccolo said, glaring at her.  
  
"I.....I haven't!" she said, now all hot and sweaty and nervous.  
  
"Hn. Well, it seems if you get mad enough, or if you just want to, you could kill someone with that right. I really don't want to see how you kick. I already have basically lost use of the left side of my face....." Piccolo said.  
  
"Wha?! You didn't die! Sorry about your face....." Kara said.  
  
"You were slow, so I was able to dodge, but barely. Now all we need to work on is your speed. That should fix enough.....Should lift your power level as well," Piccolo said. "We start tomorrow."  
  
*ABOUT TWO MONTHS LATER*  
  
"YOU'RE KIDDING!!" Piccolo suddenly said, turning east.  
  
"What? What's the matter?!" Gohan asked.  
  
"They're here....." Piccolo said, not moving.  
  
For about five seconds, Kara was excited to meet Vegeta, and she was all happy and hyper and wonderful.  
  
Then Life and Reality both came over and slapped her a few times. She realized that this was real, and she could be flying to her death by Vegeta. This wasn't some controlled reality. Anything could happen out there, and she had no idea if she would live to see tomorrow. ~*~ 


	5. HEEEEEEERE'S VEGGIE! And all those other...

Hello, my fine reader friends! How art thou?

Angry mob of readers: OH MY GOD U R SUCH A FREAKING MORON!!!!! U TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE WUT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?!?!?!

88.....I SOWWY...I had such writer's block it hurt! Then.....I was afraid to go near the computer again because.....because.....every single story I had ever written, fanficcy and my own, had been totally obliterated off my computer. I cried for three days and then I wouldn't go near the computer.

Any one who is as passionate about writing as I am knows how I feel. My first ever story.....EVER.....was lost. You've never seen it, but it really hurt.

Anyway, I'm not some bleeding heart. I totally swear that I will try to update A LOT faster.

ANYFLOPS!!! (Luv that saying...) On with wut you've all been waiting for!

drumroll THE STORY!!!!

Oh wait a sec. Yes, I have changed my penname to Krystal Fire680. Pretty, init? NOW on with the story!

PS: I think I messed something up in the storyline (was Vegeta there when Piccolo and Gohan arrived, or did they wait with the others? Tell me), but that's supposed to happen if I did.

The New Girl

Chapter 5

Kara flew alongside Gohan, behind Piccolo. Her stomach was flipping around like an extremely flexible gymnast.

She could die.

She could never see her home again.

"OHMIGOD!!!!" she screeched, and stopped short.

"What?!?!" Piccolo said, stopping and whipping around wildly.

"My parents must be freaking out!" she said, her eyes wide. How could she have forgotten them?!?!?

Piccolo scowled. "You're wasting time! You won't _have_ parents if we don't keep moving!"

"Yea, that's what you think....." Kara thought spitefully.

"Whats the point of you going, anyway?" Kara snapped. "You just die!"

Piccolo started. Gohan's eyes widened. "Piccolo...dies?"

"How....." Piccolo said, gliding over to her menacingly. "Would a strange little girl who just happens to show up during my training session, suddenly know the future?"

Crap.

"I.....I.....don't! You said these people were horrifyingly strong. What chance do we have?!" Kara said, quailing under his gaze.

Piccolo snorted. "I'm not going to put up with any childish fears. Leave if you want. But then, of course, you'll have to live knowing you may have made a difference. But how would we know, anyway? You were too scared to find out." And he flew off.

Gohan looked at her like you would look at something that you thought was really great, but turned out just to be a rock, or something. He left.

Kara was left floating there, feeling rather small and stupid and unimportant.

She stared at the ground far below her. Piccolo was right. She had been thinking about leaving on numerous occasions. She had wished for this her whole life, and now she was going to punk out, right when she finally got it.

No freakin' way.

Kara shot at full speed in the direction of piccolo, a fire burning in her like never before. She whizzed past Gohan, and drew level with Piccolo.

"Change your mind?" Piccolo smirked.

"You bet!" she said. "I'd go in front of you, but I don't know the way....."

"Hmph."

"Kara! Come back here!" Gohan said, behind her. She slowed her progress.

Gohan came floundering behind her. "Do you think Piccolo really will die?"

Kara swallowed. "Uh.....I don't know.....Heck, we all could die. What happens, happens. Just don't think about it."

Gohan looked worried, but he didn't say much more about it.

Piccolo stopped. "We're here." Kara still had that overactive gymnast in her stomach. (A/N: God, do I ever wish I could flip around like that without falling on my face.....)

She looked down and saw a small group of men starring up at them. She wasn't surprised.

"Come on....." Piccolo said, and dropped down. Gohan followed. Kara fought off a little spaz attack, and quickly followed.

There, in front of her, was Tien, Choutsu, Krillin, and Yamcha. Kara had to REALLY fight off the urge to squeal like some rabid fangirl.....which she was, but she couldn't let them know that.

"Piccolo.....who's the girl?" Krillin asked.

"Nice to see you too. She's Kara." Piccolo snorted.

"H-h-h-h-h-hi....." she stammered.

"Honestly, do you think this is the best place for a _girl_?!?!" Yamcha said, rather rudely.

Kara was ready to try to kick him in the head, but Piccolo interfered. "She's not just some girl. She has a lot of potential, and I've been training her alongside the Goku's kid."

"Piccolo thinks I have potential?!?!" Kara inwardly squealed. "That is SO cool!!"

"I don't know, Piccolo.....We can't put any innocent lives in danger. I think we should test her first," Tien said, eying her with all three of his eyes.

"But if she really is good, we'll get worn out before the real fights even start....." Krillen said pensively.

"Pfft! Yeah right! Like this little girly girl could kick a soap bubble and not run home screaming!" Yamcha sneered.

"I am SO not sorry you die!" Kara thought.

Yamcha noticed Kara's scowl. "Awwww, look! She's mad! Fine. If you want to play big fighter hero, come and take a whack at me! Go ahead! I won't do a thing."

"Your funeral!" Kara snapped, and decked him upside the head. Yamcha went flying , and finally stopped when he hit a rock ledge.

"Holy Crap!" Krillin yelled.

"Y-you clobbered him!" Tien said, gaping at her in awe.

"I told you....." Piccolo said, folding his arms.

"I-is Yamcha okay?" Gohan asked.

"I hope not....." Kara grumbled.

Tien flew over to where Yamcha lay sprawled. "He's fine.....his ego has been totally destroyed, though....."

"W'll yeah! I just punched him across a field, and I went easy on him! Freaking moron....." Kara snorted.

"I.....I think I stand corrected....." Yamcha stammered as he sat up, a throbbing welt on his head.

After Kara's flashy intro, the group didn't say much. Most of them stared off into space, while Kara and Yamcha glared at each other.

When that got boring (which didn't take too long) Kara immersed in thought about Vegeta's upcoming arrival. Would he try to pick her off first because she was a girl? Would he let Nappa do it? Would he notice her at all?

And more importantly, what happened if she died? Would she just die, and wherever her real body was just drop dead? If she was in some kind of weird coma in the real world, would she die there too? What if they wished her back? What if they didn't?

Kara shook her head. Thinking like that made her brain hurt.....

"Kara! Wake up!" Piccolo shouted.

Kara's head snapped up, and her eyes widened when she followed everyone's gaze.

"Well, well, well.....would you look at this, Nappa! A welcoming committee. I'm flattered," Vegeta said, landing on top of a rock.

"They even brought us a girl! PAH! What do they take us for? Like we'll break a sweat fighting some prissy girl!" said Nappa, landing his huge mass of a body behind Vegeta.

Well, they noticed her.....

How do you like it? Good? Bad? Boring? Well, the next chappie will be great! Some real fighting, and.....VEGGIE!!! What could be better than that?

T2yl!

Krystal Fire680


	6. Actions have consequences!

Hello, readers! I'm updating! Look at me! Look at me!! I didn't take twelve years!!!! YAY!!!!

Now for some notes to readers:

To Thomas Drovin: Thanks for.....uh.....waiting. I take forever, and u still read! U r so nice!!! Thankies for the advice. throws a truck of money and candy at him

To the guy who reviews his name in punctuation, like this: .( ) AKA loser: Thank you. It is quite refreshing to laugh at losers who think my writing is crap. Oh and by the way, u r greatly outnumbered, so u basically mean nothing. Goodbye, punctuation loser! Oh and by the way, bad habits are hard to drop, so don't hold your breath.

To Laura's Court: Hello, and welcome to the fold! Lauren, stupid is synonymous with stupit. It depends on how u says it, and Kara/Andrea hasn't found one she likes. NO! I WILL NEVER BASH THE VEGGIE!!! NEVER!!! NOOOOOO!!!! So don't worry. Thank you for reading!!!! throws truck of candy and money at each

To Fire Kitsune Goddess: YEAH!!!!!!! throws another truck of candy and money at her

Everyone else: throws candy and money trucks to all MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!

All: O-O;;;;

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!

All: YAY!!!

No, wait a sec...

All: T-T

Selene-13-immortal, SSJ Naomi, TheAngryPrincess13, Life Demon 13, Tyoto and Lil Shorty 4 Eva: THANK YOU!!!!!!! Candy and money 4 u!!!!

"Be on your guard....." Piccolo hissed at Kara.

Like he actually needed to tell her that.

Kara was all set to kick the crap outta Nappa. After all, until Goku gets here, Vegeta just sits around.....

"Lets get this started, shall we? Sitting around doesn't appeal all that much to me....." Vegeta said, advancing.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Kara thought.

"I'll take the girl and the kid, you can take the green guy and those other three losers," Nappa said, smacking his enormous fist into his huge palm.

"I don't think so, Nappa....." Vegeta said, glaring at Kara. "I want to see what makes this girl so special....."

"Whatever....." Nappa said, and started on Piccolo.

Kara found that her legs wouldn't move. Crap.....

Vegeta slowly walked over to her, a nasty grin forming with each step.

Kara swallowed hard, and shoved her legs into a defensive stance.

"Heh.....cute. You think you can fight me? Being stupid must be very nice," Vegeta said.

"I.....I'm not st-stupid....." she said, trying to be brave but sounding rather stupid anyway. Vegeta just laughed. Now she was mad. She wasn't entirely sure why, but she was. Her legs regained movement. She flung herself at her target.....Vegeta.

Kara flung her fist out, but met with air. Suddenly, Vegeta was behind her, and kicked her hard. Kara could have sworn her spine cracked, but after she stopped face planting a large rut in the ground, found that she could still stand. Pain worse than what Piccolo had given her ten fold raced throughout her entire body.

"Nice endurance....." said Vegeta's voice from next to her. She whipped around, but again, there was nothing. She felt a presence behind her. Instinctively, she spun and blocked. It was a good thing, too. He had been aiming for her head. Her arms seared with the force of his fist. "Pretty strong, too!" he said, and jumped back.

Vegeta seemed to be enjoying himself as if he was strolling through the park one day in the merry month of May. Kara on the other hand, hurt all over, and felt like collapsing.

"Ow....." she said quietly to herself.

"Pathetic," Vegeta said, smirking. "You'd be dead if you didn't have so much endurance. Here's a tip.....endurance is nothing without strength!"

And Kara's vision blurred as Vegeta hit her hard in the stomach. She felt her eyes widen, and her stomach as a pit of fire. She saw Vegeta's smirking face slide in and out of focus. Being unable to inhale, she was fighting a losing battle against consciousness.

"Wow," she thought wanly. "I must really actually be pathetic....." And her knees suddenly stung as she hit the ground.

"I'm rather disappointed....." Vegeta said. "I was hoping for a better fight."

"I'm dead....." she thought. "Maybe if I hit him now....." she suddenly realized. He thought she was down for the count.....which she basically was, but if she could land one good hit, it might give her time to regain her stamina.

Kara steadied herself for a moment, focused in on the moving blur that was Vegeta, and when he got close enough.....she grabbed all of her spare energy and threw it all into one hit.

It connected. She felt Vegeta's jaw behind her fist for a split second, and suddenly it wasn't there.

Vegeta cussed something fierce from somewhere ahead of her, but Kara was still trying not to fall face first into the dirt. She really shouldn't have used all that energy at once.....

Remarkably, Kara's head stopped swimming and she was able to stand. She looked up, and saw Vegeta getting up four yards ahead of her, and judging by the look on his face, she was in for it. Hearing a grunt to her left, she glanced over and saw that Piccolo and the others weren't doing very well. Piccolo was practically spent, Gohan was shivering behind a rock, Yamcha was sprawled out, Tien was missing a limb, and Choutsu was nowhere to be found.

"That's.....Not what's supposed to happen....." she said to herself. Everything was all out of order.....heck they completely missed the green people.

"Oh, it's happening," Vegeta said into her ear. Kara almost had time to gasp, but his foot collided with her head, and all went black.

"Is she gonna wake up?"

"I dunno.....she's practically dead."

"Serves her right....."

"SHUT UP, YAMCHA!!!"

"OW!!"

"Poor kid....."

Kara opened her eyes. There were about five heads above her, all staring at her.

"She lives!" Krillin yipped.

"I do?!!?" Kara said, and tried to sit up, but fell back onto a pillow when she was suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness.

"Almost, anyway....." said Bulma's bouncy voice.

Yamcha stared down at her. "I told you that you shoulda gone home!"

"Shut up....." Kara growled. "Where am I?"

"In the hospital.....you took quite a beating....." Goku said, popping his head above her face.

"Whoa!!! What.....who....." Kara said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Son Goku, this is Bulma, and this is the doctor!" Goku said.

A bearded man walked in, and said, "Well, it seems you have woken up!"

"No duh....." Kara thought. She hated the way doctors pointed out the obvious like you were stupid.

"Oh dear, you've bled through your head bandage again....." he said, starting to fuss with it.

"I what?!"

"Bled through your—"

"I know! But what about Vegeta and Piccolo and Nappa, and why are you here, Yamcha, and Tien, and Gohan, and head, and oh my God this hurts!" Kara squealed, as the doctor started peeling off her head bandage. As he unraveled it, she saw a large red stain.

"Chill out, girl I'm not dead," came Piccolo's voice from the side of the room.

"Holy Crap!!" she yelped.

"Gotta problem with me, girlie?!!?" Yamcha snapped.

"I'm here!" Gohan said, poking his eyes above the foot of the bed.

"Duh.....uh....." Kara said dully.

"That was intelligent....." Piccolo said, rolling his eyes.

Kara felt dizzy again. What in the name of God was going on!? Half of these people were supposed to be dead or in casts, but here they were, bouncy as anything.

"I'll bet you're confused!" Goku said, grinning.

Kara nodded, but stopped., as she hurt herself.

"Well, y'see, what happened is....." Goku started, but Bulma butted in.

"Shut up, Goku, let her rest!"

"All done!" the doctor said, smiling.

".....you forgot to replace the bandage....." Piccolo said.

"Oh yes, silly me! Hahaha!" he said, looking at Kara.

"I would like a new doctor now, please," Kara said, shying away from the dippy doctor.

"Don't worry," Goku said. "It won't be for much longer."

"Whassamatter, girlie? Y'look like you've seen a dead guy," Yamcha said.

In fact, she'd seen two.

OOOOOO!!! I outdid myself!!!! Do you like? I like. R/R, and tell me!!!


End file.
